Do You Remember Me?
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Tim Scam has escaped from the WOOHP holding facility, and this time he has a gadget! He stole the Personalizer Belt, which allows you to appear and sound like any person you want. Will the girls be able to stop him before chaos reigns?
1. Chapter 1

10:28 A.M. Beverly Hills High School, Friday

Clover and Alex were walking to their lockers from third period History. "I can't believe we have another test today." Clover said in an exasperated tone.

"I know," said Alex, "but I guess the chapter wasn't that long, so why wait? It might mean more free time at the end of the year!"

"But-hey!" Clover was interrupted by someone pushing past them and running out of sight. She and Alex were shoved against the lockers, and their books were on the floor. "Well that was rude." Clover said as she dusted herself off.

"I know." Said Alex, who was picking up her books.

"We should see if anyone knows who did it." Clover said. "I'll ask around and we'll have an answer as soon as -"Suddenly a locker opened, and both girls were sucked into a large tunnel, despite many scientific laws. They screamed while they fell, though they knew what was happening. Jerry was summoning them for a mission.

Alex landed on the seat left out for them, but Clover bounced off and landed on the floor. "Seriously Jer!" Clover said, "You couldn't find an easier way to get us here?"

Jerry smiled. "Well I could," he said, "But where's the fun in that?"

Alex stopped them before they could have an argument. "Guys, where's Sammie?" she asked. "She was in honors science last period, but she was supposed to meet us at our lockers."

"Why didn't you WOOHP her Jer?" Clover asked.

Jerry frowned. "I don't recall seeing her in the school with the GPS. Let's see where she went." He clicked a button on a remote and the files for Sam, Clover, and Alex appeared on a big screen. The files for Clover and Alex showed that they were in the WOOHP building, but Sam was still in the school. "Perhaps the teacher kept all the students for a project or something." Jerry said. "Either way, I must get you started on your mission. You can catch Samantha up after. The reason I called you here was for you to report anyone acting strange or out of their usual character. Tim Scam has escaped from our holding facility, and he took a new gadget called the Personalizer Belt. All you have to do is say the name of a person when you have it on, and it will make you appear and sound like them."

Clover and Alex gasped. Tim Scam hated them for foiling his plans and putting him in the WOOHP holding facility so many times. With a gadget like the Personalizer Belt, he could get near them without revealing himself, and he wanted revenge. "Gotta go, Jer." Alex said, "Do we get gadgets this time?"

Jerry continued quickly, recognizing the urgency in her voice. "Yes. We have Heat-Sensored 6000 Motion Detector Sunglasses, and I added a function so you can stun someone for thirty seconds. You will also have the infamous Jetpack Backpack, a Laser Lipstick, and the Extendable Rod Mascara." He threw them the gadgets all packed inside the Jetpack Backpacks. "Where are you going first girls?

"We need to get back to the school." Clover said. "To go tell Sam to watch out for Tim Scam."

With a nod Jerry sent them back the some way they had come, and silently wished them good luck.

10:45 A.M. Beverly Hills High School, Friday

Alex and Clover got back to the school and immediately started towards the science room. "We need to talk to Sam right away." Alex said. "She doesn't know that Tim Scam escaped yet, and she needs gadgets."

"I agree." Clover said. They walked to the door of the classroom, and looked inside through the glass portion. There was a class going on, but it wasn't the honors. "Where is Sam's fourth period class?" Clover asked. "Oh, right. We have Tech together." She remembered.

"Let's go!" Alex said.

In the technology room, they apologized for being late, and took their seats at a table next to Sam. "Where have you guys been?" Sam asked. "I was a little late from science, but I couldn't find you at the lockers."

Clover and Alex explained how they were whooped, and how Tim Scam escaped. Sam stared at them with a thoughtful expression while listening, and then a sudden realization hit her. "I'm going to the library for a while." She said, showing the teacher her privilege pass. It was signed by the principal to allow her access to the library during classes. "I've got some research to do." With that she walked off, leaving Clover and Alex to catch up on missed work.

12:00 P.M. Beverly Hills High School Library, Friday

Sam had been searching the school database for over an hour, and still found nothing. She was looking for a file that had information on every staff member, including their days off, meetings, and trips, but it was only accessible if you had the right password. With a sigh, she turned off the computer and went to the lunchroom to join Alex and Clover. When they saw her, they cleared her spot and began speaking like crazy.

"What were you doing?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"How-"

"Quiet, please!" Sam said in an exasperated tone. Clover and Alex looked shocked that they had been silenced. "Sorry girls," Sam continued. "I didn't find anything and it frustrates me that we have to capture Tim Scam again. It was hard before, but with the Personalizer Belt, he could be anywhere acting as anyone." She looked at them for ideas about how to go on, or reassurance that they could in fact capture Scam again.

Clover smiled at her, but didn't say anything, so she turned to Alex. She had her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, then smiled and said, "No matter what, we'll find Scam. We're a team, and together we can't fail!" She wrapped her arms around Clover and Sam.

"Nothing is impossible unless you believe it is from the start." Sam said. All forgiven and confident that they could recapture Scam, the girls spent the rest of the period eating and talking, completely forgetting about their mission and enjoying being teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy with school. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!

12:00 P.M. Beverly Hills High School Science Room, Friday

Tim Scam sat at the desk in the front of the room, smirking. He was wearing the Personalizer Belt he had stolen when he escaped the WOOHP prison facility, posing as Mr. Horan, the science teacher. 'I've done it again.' he thought to himself. 'But this time I plan to stay out of that horrible prison facility, and get my revenge on those girls! In fact, soon my plan will truly unfold, as, with my mind control solution, I'll have an army of obedient slaves!' "Just you wait spies." He said aloud. "You'll play your part in this. I have big plans for you." Scam laughed a maniacal laugh, and then picked up a beaker with a clear liquid that looked like water. "One drop touches their skin and they're infected with my virus. But the best part is that they don't remember a thing they do for me. I wonder how my test subjects are doing right now?"

4:00 P.M. Spies' Penthouse, Friday

Clover was in her bedroom going through her closet to find the perfect outfit to go to the Groove with Sam and Alex. "Maybe my jean skirt," she said aloud, "with my new pink blouse and black heels."

"You need any help Clover?"

She looked towards the door and saw Alex standing there, smiling. "Sure. I was just trying to find what to wear when we go out tonight." Clover said.

"Just put on what you have out and let's go!" said Alex impatiently. "I want to be able to hit all our favorite stores and more!"

"You're right Alex. Give me two minutes to change and fix my hair, and we're outta here!"

Alex closed the door and walked into the living room, where she had been doing her homework with Sam. "Ready to go Sam?" she asked.

"Yep." Said Sam, putting away her books and looking up at Alex. "Is Clover ready yet?"

Alex smiled. "She'll be out in a sec. She's putting on her new outfit."

Then Clover appeared in the doorway and said, "Are we going or not, girls? Race you to the car!" With that she turned and ran out the door, Alex and Sam following behind in laughter.

4:30 P.M. The Groove, Friday

"Why don't we split up and meet back in the dining area in half an hour?" Sam said as the trio walked through the mall. "It's getting pretty crowded, and we can cover more ground that way."

"Good idea Sammy!" Alex said enthusiastically, "I'll take the upstairs, and you guys split the main floor. See you in a half-hour!" Then she sprinted away, intent on her new task.

Clover said, "Which part do you want? I want to hit that new clothing store in the back. Do you mind if I take that side?" she looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead Clover. I'll take the front."

"Thanks." Clover said. "See ya!" Then she too walked away in excitement.

But as she started moving in the opposite direction, Sam saw someone and stopped short. Instead of going to the stores, she walked over to a man and walked with him up the stairs, not speaking to him at all. He said one thing, and that was, "Let's go meet a friend of yours. It's time she learned who I really am, without the Personalizer Belt."

They found Alex in a clothing store five minutes later, looking through the apparel. "Go!" said the man quietly, walking towards an exit.

Sam ran to Alex and said, "Alex, come quickly, there's something you have to see."

"Alright." said Alex, putting down the clothes in her arms and walking with Sam. "Where are we going?"

"It's right out here." Sam said, going to a balcony that was empty except for one person.

Alex slid the door shut behind her and turned to face Sam when the man said, "It's nice to see you again Alex. Do you remember me?" He turned to face her and touched his watch. His form flickered, and his true identity was revealed.

"Scam!" Alex said in surprise.

"Help me with this" Scam said to Sam. He went to grab Alex by the arms, and Sam pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Alex said desperately, trying to get out of Scam's grip.

Sam stopped for a second and looked at the vial in her hands. "What-?"

"Stop right there Scam!" said Clover as she burst through the doorway, wearing the Heat-Sensored 6000 Motion Detector Sunglasses. She had come looking for Alex when she saw Scam struggling with her on the balcony and rushed to help her friend.

"Clover look out!" Alex said.

Clover turned to see Sam coming towards her with a vial in her hands, and a strange look on her face. "Sorry Sammy," she said, "but you'll thank me later." She used the Sunglasses to stun her friend, hoping to distract Scam and free Alex while also protecting herself. It worked. Sam dropped the vial as she fell, and Scam lunged to catch it. She handed Alex the Sunglasses and brought out the Extendable Rod Mascara. Alex tried to stun Scam, but the Sunglasses needed to recharge for a few more seconds, so Clover tripped him with the Extendable Rod Mascara. The vial flew into the air and Clover cried, "Alex catch it!"

Alex leaned over the rail and caught the vial, then stood stock still.

"Alex?" Clover said uncertainly.

She turned and did something extremely odd. She helped Scam up to his feet and stood next to him.

"What are you-oh!" Clover stopped as her eyes landed on Alex's hands; she was clutching the vial, but the stopper was gone, and there were droplets on her hand.

Tim Scam smiled and looked from Sam, who had gotten up, to Alex, and then to Clover. "This should do. Thanks for all your help. See you soon. Maybe." With that he nudged Alex, who used the Sunglasses on Clover after changing the setting to a longer time, and Clover knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Here's Chapter 3!

5:45 P.M. WOOHP, Friday

Clover woke up with a groan. "Scam!" she shot up and looked around. She was sitting on the couch in the WOOHP mission room.

"Are you feeling better?"

Clover jumped at the sound, but relaxed when she saw Jerry sitting down at his desk. He smiled at her softly. "I thought it would be best if you slept as long as you could. One of our agents saw Tim Scam in the Groove, so I went to make sure you girls were alright. When I got there, you were alone on the balcony, so I brought you here. Would you mind filling me in as to what happened before my arrival?"

"Yeah, sure." Clover said, settling down on the couch. "But first, how long was I out?"

"About an hour. But you needed it."

"Okay. So everything went fine in school, and home was fine too. Then Sam suggested we split up at the Groove, and Alex took the upstairs, leaving me and Sammie to divide the bottom floor. Anyway, I went looking for her after a few minutes to see if she wanted to get a Mani-pedi."  
Jerry cleared his throat pointedly.

"Right, not important. Well I didn't find her, so I went looking for Alex. I saw her walking with Sam to the balcony, and the door closed behind them. Then a man turned around and touched his watch. It was Scam, and he started saying something I couldn't hear, and Sam brought out a small vial. Then I ran out to help Alex, and in the fight she got the liquid from the vial on her." She stopped to look at Jerry for a moment.

He was staring past her, deep in thought, with his hands together against his mouth. "What did she do when it touched her?" he asked.

"She just froze for a second. When she turned around again, she had a strange look on her face, just like Sam."

"What was Samantha doing right before you went to help?" There was a determined look on his face now, his eyes locked on Clover.

She concentrated for a moment. "Alex said something to her, and she lost the controlled look she'd had before. She looked confused, but something must have happened while I was running, because she listened to Scam when I got there."

"Did Scam say anything to you?"

"Yeah. He said 'this should do.'"

Jerry gasped. "Of course. He wouldn't just go after you three. He would have others to manipulate. You said something about Sam's class running late?"

"It was third period, so… honors science! It's not far from our lockers. Maybe Alex and I got knocked over by someone who escaped before Scam could contaminate them with that liquid! Now I know that's who he used it on. The third period science class!"

Jerry nodded. "That would make sense. But what is he planning on doing?"

Clover shrugged helplessly.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. I'll help you in any way I can Clover, but we should wait until tomorrow to act. We can strategize and rest until then."

7:00 P.M. Unknown Warehouse, Friday

Tim Scam smiled as he walked through the warehouse. His army was training for the next day. He had big plans for them tomorrow, and they needed the practice. "Finally." He said, sitting and watching their progress. He looked at Group B. Alex was teaching them some fighting techniques, focusing mainly on offense. They seemed to be doing fine with them, learning quickly. Noticing that none of them were "waking up", he looked at Group A.

This group focused on strategy, and was currently being taught the layout of WOOHP. Sam was showing them the fastest ways to Jerry's office. When they went to find routes on their own maps, she looked over at Group B.

Alex was sparring with one of the students, all of the others watching their progress. She dodged a head-kick and rolled to his side. Quickly, she threw out her leg and tripped him, then pinned him to the ground. "Next." She called, releasing him. Two others went and were defeated when a girl walked up to the mat, shoving the last person off. She was very athletically built, and took a stance that suggested some sort of martial arts training. Alex nodded, and the girl lunged at her, fist first. Alex dodged the punch, and both girls were lost in a flurry of punches and kicks. Suddenly, Alex dropped an arm that had been blocking kicks, and received a particularly hard one in the stomach.

"Alex!" Sam cried, hearing her friend's stunned gasp.

But Alex used her fall to trick the girl and defeat her. "Even if you get hit, don't give up." She said to the crowd as she helped the girl up. "You can make your opponent think they've won, then attack with all your might when they least expect it."

Sam turned back to her "students" and tried to remember what she had been doing.

"Alright everyone." Scam said, walking to the front of the groups. "Go home and report back here at 8:00 tomorrow morning." He touched his belt and changed to the image of Mr. Horan, the Personalizer Belt becoming a watch. "Good job everybody. See you Monday!"

The students blinked and looked around, then smiled, accepting that they had been studying, and began to file out of the warehouse. "If you could stay for a moment Samantha." Mr. Horan said.

Sam walked over to him. He touched his watch and appeared as Tim Scam again. "I hate to do this," he said, "but I couldn't help noticing your little outburst. That's the second time you've "woken up", and we can't have that, now can we?"

Sam stood still, not knowing what to do. Scam reached into his coat and brought out the vial, and a small beaker. He mixed some liquid from the beaker into the vial. "This solution is twice as strong as the first one. Try getting out of this one." He seized her wrist and touched it to the solution. Almost immediately, her expression changed to one of obedience, and she relaxed visibly. "Better." Scam said. He changed back into Mr. Horan and said, "Thank you for clearing that up, Samantha. See you Monday!"

Sam blinked in confusion, and then nodded. "You're welcome." She said as she left the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! I hope you like it!**

7:45 A.M. WOOHP, Saturday

"Where are Sam and Alex now?" Clover asked.

Jerry looked up from his computer. "Give me one moment to figure that out." He said, typing rapidly. "Here we go." The files for Alex, Sam, and Clover appeared before them through a projector, including all their records. The GPS function for Sam and Alex came up. "That's odd. They're at home."

Clover continued to watch the screen while Jerry looked at his computer. A few minutes later, she cried, "Jer, look!" The dots were moving away from the house and towards the storage units, and quickly.

"Now we know where Scam is." Jerry said as the dots stopped at one of the warehouses. "We can expect them to act soon, so go get the protective cover for your suit. As long as you're completely covered, you can't be affected by the solution. I'll have agents ready to fight until we find a way to counter-act Scam's mind control solution. As for me, I'm going to stay here and look for a cure. Once you bring me a sample, try to help Alex and Sam. Good luck."

8:00 A.M. Unknown Warehouse, Saturday

"Group B is ready for action, sir." Alex reported.

"As is Group A." Sam said.

Both groups were lined up in battle formations. Tim Scam walked between them, inspecting his army. It was small, with only about thirty people. "Remember your objective. Take control of WOOHP, but don't go into Jerry's office. Sam and Alex will handle that. I will be watching your progress and help when needed. Oh, I almost forgot." He said. "Clover is to be brought to me. Now go!"

Fifteen minutes later, the army reached WHOOP. Alex entered her passcode, and everyone filed in behind her, Scam at the back of the group. "Attack!" he cried as the door closed behind him. The students separated into small groups and began streaming through the building, covering every floor.

An alarm sounded, and several WOOHP agents ran out to the main floor. It appeared to be clear of intruders, so four of them ran to the upper levels. But one of them stayed behind, wanting to double-check everything. As he looked in one of the corners, someone jumped up from behind the desk and slowly walked over to him. She grabbed his arm to flip him –

"I don't think so." Clover said, tripping the attacker. As she hit the ground, her face was revealed. "Alex!"

She looked at Clover for a second, then rolled to the right and stood up. The agent, who had jumped when Clover entered the room, now stood next to her as the girls looked at each other.

"Alex, I don't want to fight you." Clover said.

"Then you won't have to." Alex replied. She brought out a vial of Scam's solution, unstopped the top, and threw it at them. Clover shivered when it touched her suit, but was otherwise fine. The agent was still, looking at Alex. She motioned her head, and Clover found herself trapped in his arms before she knew what was happening. As his grip tightened, it got harder and harder to breathe. 'Think.' She thought. 'Oh, I remember! Sam stopped what she was doing when Alex said something on the balcony.'

"Alex, help!" Clover cried. Alex blinked and widened her eyes in surprise and confusion, then ran to her and kicked the agent. He dropped Clover, and Alex kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground, where he stayed put. Clover stood up, and Alex walked over to her.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"You were under Scam's mind control solution. He's trying to take over WHOOP. Before we do anything else though, we have to go see Jerry."

"To give him a sample?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just use your Compowder to analyze it and send him the data?" Alex asked.

Clover smiled and brought her Compowder out. "That's a great idea." She scooped some of the liquid from her suit onto the device and forwarded the results to Jerry. "There. And you'll need this, Alex." She reached into the Jetpack Backpack and pulled out a spray can. "It's a cover for your suit." She said, spraying it over Alex. It'll keep Scam's solution from affecting you again."

"Thanks." Alex said. "What do we do next?"

Clover put away the can. "We find Sam. And I think I know where she'll be." She said, going into the elevator.

"Now how did I guess you would be here?" Clover asked as she and Alex walked out of the elevator.

Sam whipped around from outside the door of Jerry's office and glared at Clover. "You shouldn't be here Clover. Scam is waiting for you downstairs."

"And I thought he would meet me here. Oh well. We can find him after we get you cured."

"But first we need to talk to Jerry." Alex said. "And you're coming with us." She jumped and kicked at Sam, making her duck. Then Clover tripped her, and she went to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Clover said.

"Not so fast!" Sam grabbed her ankles and yanked her down next to her, rolling over and pinning her down.

Alex turned around and watched as her friends rolled on the floor, constantly changing places as they struggled for control of the situation. Movement at the corner of her eye made her look away, and she saw Tim Scam round the corner from the stairs. "I'll be right back Clover!" she said. She raced toward Scam as he calmly walked in her direction, smirking slightly. A few paces away from each other, both stopped. "It's no use trying to get into Jerry's office. Clover is healing Sam, and then you'll have to face the three of us, no mind tricks."

Scam laughed lightly. "Oh, Alex, you do have a lot to learn. Have you checked on your friends' progress?"

Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Sam standing over Clover, a defiant gleam in her eye. Then she felt overwhelming pain in the back of her head, and darkness over took her.

"Sam."

Clover looked up at her friend from a half-upright position. Sam had pinned her down pretty quickly, not being as gentle as Clover was, and had sprung up almost immediately. "Please don't make me fight you anymore. Let me help you. Jerry can find a cure if you go in with us and give him some time."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sam said. She backed up and jumped up to kick Clover in the chest, but Clover blocked with her forearms. Then she threw a punch at Sam and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from punching back. Sam retaliated by yanking her wrist free and tripping Clover, forcing her to her knees while controlling her arm.

"Oh!" Clover cried as she hit the floor. "Sam! Please! Don't do this!" Her voice reflected her urgency, and made Sam pause.

"No-I…" Sam looked unsure, but not as much as Alex had. Then she shook her head and looked at Clover with a confused and startled look. Her expression quickly changed to one of shame as she let go of her friend, and she ran into Jerry's office without looking back, slamming the door behind her.

Clover stood up and turned around to see where Alex was and found Scam stepping over her as he made his way towards her. An irrational protective urge entered her, and she raced past him to see if Alex was alright. "Alex? Are you okay?" she said, kneeling down next to her.

Alex's eyes fluttered open after a few moments, and she sat up with a gasp. "Ow." She said, rubbing the back of her head. "Remind me to never look away from Scam again. Did you cure Sam?"

Clover helped her up. "That's the weird part. I don't know. She had me down on my knees with my hand behind my back, but she let go when I cried out and got that same look you had, but a second later she ran into Jerry's office."

"Well let's go!" Alex said as she grabbed Clover's hand and led her back to the door. It opened with ease. The scene inside was a bit of a surprise, and both girls stopped and stared at Jerry. He was standing in the middle of the room, his suit looking a bit ruffled but otherwise fine. Tim Scam was tied to a chair next to him, his eyes barely open. And Sam…

"I see you've revived Alex, Clover." Jerry said. "Well done."

"What happened, Jer?" Alex asked, walking over to him.

"Well, Samantha ran in very quickly and told me about the scene in the hallway. I had figured out that the mind control solution can be rendered ineffective if the ties of friendship are not easily severed. This is especially true when one of the friends of the affected people is feared to be in danger or pain. The faster you come out of the spell, the stronger the friendship is. I can develop an antidote, but it won't be ready for about an hour, so all of the affected students are being round up and put in the detention center until it is ready. We'll modify their memories after this ordeal has passed. Sam, it's safe to come out."

"Are you sure?" came a timid response.

"Of course."

Sam appeared from inside of a closet, stepping carefully towards everyone else. "I don't feel completely like myself yet, but I'm not under Scam's complete control either. I was hiding so I wouldn't hurt you guys if I lost control again."

Clover looked at her in shock for a minute, and then walked over to her. "Sam," she said calmly. "How can you think you would do that? Alex can agree with me that it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to you guys."

Alex walked over to them. "Don't worry about it. Besides, everyone is safe and we have Scam in custody again."

Scam chose that moment to groan and snap fully awake. "You've got a nice punch, Jerry." He said.

Jerry cleared his throat. "Yes, well… thank you. It would be best for you if you explain yourself now rather than later. Why did Sam not feel completely restored like Alex did? I know that all of the girls have an equally strong relationship with one another."

Scam laughed a bitter laugh. "You could say that." He paused, and when no one said anything, said, "Fine. She "woke up" twice before we started this attack, so I developed a solution twice as strong as the last one. It looks like it worked pretty well."

Jerry looked seriously at the girls. "Do you have any questions for him? I don't think you'll be seeing him for a long time."

Sam laughed. "I think I've seen enough of him for now, Jer." She looked at Scam. "I promise it won't go as easily next time. If there is a next time."

He waited until she turned away, then said, "Thank you for your participation girls. It's been a lot of fun. And Jerry." He looked at the older man with malice. "You better keep working on those punches. They're getting weaker than they used to be."

The girls proceeded to move into the hallway while Jerry interrogated Scam for his motives. Alex shut the door behind them. "So do you think Scam will give us more trouble?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Clover said. "But if he does, we'll be ready for him. One good thing that came from this though," she said, looking from Alex to Sam, "is that we're closer than ever. Right?" she smiled hopefully.

"Yeah!" Alex said.

"Absolutely." Sam said with a laugh. Everything was back to normal, and possibly, if not assuredly, better than ever. "Let's go home, girls."


End file.
